


A New Coat

by blog4snape



Series: Afterimages of You [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Insecurity, Kisses, Spiciness at the end, hinted spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blog4snape/pseuds/blog4snape
Summary: You buy Severus Snape a new coat. He doesn't seem very fond of it.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader, Severus Snape/You
Series: Afterimages of You [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915798
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57
Collections: Snape and Reader Collection





	A New Coat

November 1979

“A new coat?” 

“Yeah!” You grinned, brandishing it in front of him. 

He furrowed his brows, staring at the thick, dark fabric adorned in millions of buttons. “Why-”

“-don’t you try it on?” You interrupted, pushing it even closer to him. 

He looked up at you, and knit his brows even closer together.

“Come on, then!” You bounced on the pads of your feet. “Give me your arm!”

He sighed, rolling his dark eyes and holding a narrow arm out. You slipped the sleeve on him easily. He was compliant enough to turn around and give you his other arm. He faced you, straightening his shoulders and adjusting his collar. 

“You look so handsome!” You gushed, starting to button his coat. 

His cheeks burned and some strands of his hair fell into his face. “Stop.” He said, rolling his eyes in annoyance. You didn’t need your sight to tell you that it was feigned, from the rosy color of his cheeks to the quirk of the left corner of his lip. 

You chuckled. “Just look at yourself in the mirror if you don’t believe me!” 

He sighed, walking away from your moving fingers and looking at the mirror resting above the mantel. He fidgeted with the sleeves and the high collar, scrutinizing his appearance.

You followed behind him, wrapped your arms around his middle, and rested your chin on his shoulder. You looked at him in the mirror, two very different expressions adorned your faces. Your eyes were soft, taking in his appearance. “The sleeves are long, but I think overall it suits you  _ very _ well.”

He continued to stare at himself through the glass.

You reached up to brush his hair out of his face, but he took your hand and held it instead. He squeezed it gently between his thin fingers and turned around to look you in the eye. “Why did you buy me this coat?” He interrogated.

“I saw it in the window, I thought it would look good on you.”

He raised his brow at you.

“I stood corrected-” He let go of your hand, insecurity flashed in his eyes. You grinned, inching your face closer to him. You put your hands on his shoulders, rubbing your thumbs in circles as deep as the coat would allow. In a low voice, you rasped, “It looks  _ incredible _ on you.”

He took a sharp inhale, face red. 

You closed your eyes and leaned in to kiss him, but he put his index finger to your lips, halting your movement. Your eyes opened again.

“How much did you spend on this coat?”

“Not much, I found it at a second-hand store-”

“The tag says otherwise.” He glared.

You retreated, taking your hands off of his shoulders. You sighed, caught in your lie. “So what if I got it at a boutique in Diagon Alley? It fits you like a glove.” You attempted to flirt, running a hand down his chest.

He brushed off your hand and scowled at what you said. “You shouldn’t be spending your money on frivolous things like this.”

“How is this frivolous?” You questioned. “And also, I can spend my money on whatever I want.” You added.

He rolled his eyes. “That may be true, but you shouldn’t waste your money on things like this.”

You heard his meaning behind his words. “I bought new boots last week and you didn’t say anything.” You mentioned offhandedly, pointing at your shoes.

His eyes followed your finger. “They’re nice boots.” He complimented, with a confused tone and a raised eyebrow.

“Yes. But I didn’t need them.” You countered, holding up your index finger.

“...And?” He asked.

“You need the coat.” You explained.

“I have a perfectly fine coat.” He argued. 

“That old raggedy thing? Its holes have holes!” You snapped.

“I haven’t gotten around to mending them yet-” He looked away, arms crossed over his chest.

“The fabric is so thin and worn out that even if you try to mend it, it’ll just create more tears and holes! I wouldn’t even give that to wear to a dog in summer, let alone my boyfriend in Autumn.”

He glared at you.

“The money isn’t a problem, is it?” You offered softly.

He turned away and sat down on the sofa. You followed, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Severus,” You started. He didn’t turn around. You sighed, knowing he was still listening to you. “Can you do me a favor?”

He turned his head slightly and looked at you with his dark eyes.

“Please accept my gift?” You scooted closer. “I know I should have asked first and I’m sorry- I’m also sorry for lying about where I got it. I hoped you’d accept it if I gave it to you anyways and kept you from worrying about the price… by lying. It wasn’t right.”

He sighed, turning around and taking you into his arms. “Thank you. For the gift and for apologizing.” You nuzzled further into his arms. “I’ll keep the coat. It was getting chilly anyways.”

You grinned and squeezed him tight. “I love you.”

He chuckled, combing through your hair with his fingers. “I know. I love you too.” Severus’s thumb rubbed gentle circles into the nape of your neck. 

You hummed, quite enjoying the feeling. You looked up at him with lidded eyes and licked your lips. “You know...” You started, in a low voice. “You  _ do _ look ravishing in that coat.” You ran your fingers across the endless column of buttons.

“Oh?” He questioned, a smirk on his features. “Is that so?”

You bit your lip and nodded.

“Hm, I’m afraid I don’t understand.” His smirk grew even wider.

“Could I-” You nearly lost your voice as he used one hand to slowly undo the buttons closest to his Adam's apple. “Could I show you?” You cleared your throat. 

“I suppose that would be acceptable.” He teased, brushing his long fingers across your jaw and his scarred thumb on your bottom lip. You leaned in and kissed him breathless.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
